Remember me?
by SilverSky 5828227
Summary: Aoko lost her memory. She can't remember anyone but Kaito. What will happen to these two?
1. Chapter 1

It's a normal day for Kaito. A very normal day to him. He goes to school and sees Aoko. Aoko is with her father, strangely with her father. She's not wearing her uniform. He then greeted her

"Yo, Aoko!" with a smile. Her response is unexpected.

"Aoko..Who is Aoko?" She said. Kaito is shocked so he asked the inspector.

"W-What happened?" He asked, still has a shocked face.

"She's struck with amnesia. She lost her memory. She can't remember her name, she can't remember me. It would be a miracle if she remembers any of us." The inspector said and he looked down.

"You are.. Kaito-san?" Aoko said and looked at Kaito.

Both The isnpector and Kaito are shocked.

"What is this? She can't remember her own name but she remembered yours?" Then I'll excuse you too. The doctor said that if we find anything that can help her regain her memory, take it. I'm taking you, Kaito-kun." The inspector rushed. He's feeling excited because he thinks that only in a few days, Aoko will come back. He said that Aoko and Kaito needs to be absent. The teacher then accepted. They rushed her to her room in the hospital. Her father rented a private room. A room that only Aoko can be in without sharing with other patients.

""K-Kaito-kun, you're my only hope, please bring Aoko back! You're the only one that she remember. She ca;t remember herself. Please take care of her. I need to work to pay the hospital bills. I brought yours and Aoko's clothes. Please take care"

Nakamori-keibu then left.

_So it's all up to me now, huh? How can she remember me when she can't even remember who she is?_

"A-Aoko.."

"Am I Aoko?"

"Y-Yeah.. what else can you remember?"

"I remember someone that look like you.. I recall his name is Kuro Kaito-san. And if I remember correctly, I'm deeply inlove with him."

Kaito is shocked. He can't move. After hearing Aoko, he can't.

"U-Uhm, It's Kuroba Kaito..." He corrected

"Kuroba Kaito-san is you, right? I'm inlove with you, huh?"

He blushed. He blushed really hard. "Well,if you say so, and you can remove the -san. Call me Kaito" He replied.

"I... I can't remember anything. I can't remember anyone. I can't remember who I am. Except for the names, I don't knnow anything. Anything other than you."

"EEh? You remember me competely?"  
>"Kuroba Kaito, 17 years old, an amazing magician. I can't remember what you really are, though, I just remember the information. I don't even know what kind of person you are. ut I know that you'rethe type of person that I love."<p>

This description is driving him crazy. She can remember.

"Amazing Magician...wait a minute, maybe if I perform a magic trick, you'll be able to remember something! Wait, I'll get ready."

He dressed up like a true magician and gathered up some items.

"Hello everyone. Welcome to my magic show. Let the show begin!" He shouted then the lights went out and diffenrently colored fancy lights all pointing at him. He showed various magic tricks. Aoko seemed impressed which made Kaito happy. He did so many magic tricks that Aoko looks like a child receiving toys. Her eyes are glittering.

"Well, that's all for today. See you, next illusion." He said an actual english

"You're truly a great magician aren't you?" Aoko praised him yet again.

"Thanks. But how did it go? Do you remember anything?"

"I did. sar nough to explain. A picture came in my mind that made me, uhm..pissed off? I'm pissed just by seeing him. I don't even remember his name but I'm annoyed."

"Oh? What does he look like?"

"He's a guy with a weird costume. A white hat, a white cape, a white-"

"THAT'S KAITOU KID THE MAGICIAN UNDER THE MOONLIGHT! KID IS THE MOONLIGHT MAGICIAN. A THIEF THAT USES MAGIC TRICKS! THAT'S HIM!" Kaito shouted

"That name does sound familiar but, is he famous? I saw a lot of people rooting for him and I'm the only one against him. What kind of guy is he? Why am I pissed off?" Aoko asked with her left eyebrow upwards

"Well, he pissed you off because he is your father's main target. His Arch-Enemy. Your father is always losing to him and can't cath him everytime. Well, KID is the type of guy that can imitate anyone. Even the voice, without using a voice changer." He described him with a shiny look in his eyes

"Oh, so that's why I'm pissed off. Because he's a jerk!" Aoko crossed her arms and her mood changed just after saying that.

"E-Eh? Oh, well..do you remember anything other than that?"

"Nope, nothing."

* * *

><p>Alrighty people! Hope you enjoyed chap. 1<br>Chapter 2 might take a while, but.. please wait for it! Thanks! :D

Review?


	2. Chapter 2

Two days later, she's finally out of the hospital! As promised, they will explore tokyo. She already trusts the two. Her father and Kaito. Kaito introduced her to Akako, Keiko and Hakuba afer explaining what happened to Aoko. All of them tried to ask if she remembered them but, no.

"My, my.. Nakamori-san, it seems you don't remember anything. But don't worry, you'll remember us later. I'm sure you'll be like, 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry!' to everyone later on. OHOHOHOHO!" Akako said then again, did her crazy laugh.

"Aoko, you really don't remember me? I'm Keiko. I'm the one who saw everything that Kaito-kun did to you and the rest of the girls. For example, his usual routine of picking the locks and peeping on the girls' locker room. " Keiko got Kaito busted right in front of Aoko.

"S-Shut up!" Embarrassed Kaito shouted at Keiko.

"It's been 13 minutes, 34 seconds and 21 ms since we entered the room. Aoko-kun, try to remember me, Hakuba Saguru, THE GREAT DETECTIVE FROM LOND-" Is all he can say before Kaito covered Hakuba's face with his hand.

"Okay, okay, that's enough." Kaito calmly said

"Why you!" Hakuba tried to get him out of frustration because his 'speech' got stopped by Kaito.

"Go home Hakuba, you're drunk." Still trolling Hakuba, he calmly said.

"Well then, we will now take our leave. Take care, Aoko-kun! Let's go, Keiko-kun, Akako." They all lefting Kaito and Aoko

"Let's explore Tokyo then!" Kaito invited Aoko.

"Y-Yeah." Aoko just nodded

_What with the description? Is he a bad guy? Nope. He took care of me. He's a good guy. _She thought

Everything was going well, when suddenly..

"S-Shinichi? Is that you Shinichi?" A lady ran towards Kaito

_Oh great. Just great. It's Meitantei's girlfriend. Gotta find a way out of this.._

"D-Do I know you, miss?" He replied.

"O-Oh, I'm so sorry, you look like my friend, so.." The lady apologized.

Aoko talked to Ran. "M-Miss...We look a lot like each other. Are we related? Kaito, Do I know this person before?" He asked. Ran's face is filled with curiosity.

"I-I don't think you know her before. I'm sorry miss, she is struck with amnesia so, that's that." He explained.

"Ah, no, don't mind it. Actually, I've also been struck with amnesia before. I hope you can get your memory back as soon as possible. I'm Mouri Ran by the way, nice to meet you." She said with a smile

"Ah, I'm Kuroba Kaito and she's Nakamori Aoko. Nice to meet you too. If you'll excuse us, we're trying to get her memory back by exploring Tokyo. See you next time!" He excused themselves.

"Oh, it's okay! Good luck!" She answered

_There's a chance that Meitantei will come. It's great that I excused us before that happened. I nee to get Aoko's memory back anyway, so, that' fine._

A few hours later while both of them are walking...

"Oh? Aoko, are you tired already?" Kaito noticed that Aoko is taking a break.

"Y-Yeah, I'm tired. I can't walk any further. I'm sorry." Aoko explained

"Let me carry you then. I'll take you to your house. It's near anyway." Kaito offered.

Aoko blushed. "T-Thank you.." She replied, going in his back, accepting his offer.

While Kaito is walking with Aoko in his back, he's talking to Aoko. Aoko did not respond.

"Aoko? Hey Aoko." He said, then checked Aoko. "Oh, she's asleep." He stopped at a nearby bench and took a rest. He received a phone call.

"BZZZ" Kaito picked his phone up. "Hello? This is Kuroba." He said

"Oh, Kaito-kun? This is Nakamori. Is Aoko with you? Sorry to ask you this all of a sudden but can you take Aoko to your house? I'm not going to be home tonight due to some work. Thank you." Then the call is off.

"Now what? I only have one bed. Where will Aoko sleep? I don't even have the key to Aoko's house to leave her there. I can let her sleep in my bed, but where will I sleep? The couch is my only choice." He sighed.

He took Aoko to his bed. Aoko is sound asleep. Her peaceful sleeping face made him smile and blush at the same time. It good for him to see her safe and comfortable. Aoko woke up. She caught Kaito staring at him.

"Hnmh? Where am I? Where are we? It's not the house I've been before." She said while looking around the place.

"It's my house. Your father will not come home due to some 'work'. I can't leave you in your house because I don't have a key and it' also not safe." He explained.

"Where will I sleep? Where will you sleep? There's only a single bed here. It's a big bed. Is this really yours? You look thin to me." She said.

"Y-Yeah, It's mine. My mother and father's room is locked. You will sleep here. I will sleep in the couch." He said

"No, It's your bed and It's big anyway, It can carry two people. Sleep with me." Aoko requested.

* * *

><p>So, that's chapter 2, please wait for Chap. 3 :D<br>I did my best. Also, please excuse the Typographical errors. My keyboard is having problems.  
>What will happen to these two? Find out in Chap. 3.<p>

:D

Review?


End file.
